


Home for the Holidays

by san_shui



Series: Araleyn College AU [7]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Araleyn, Blood and Injury, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I know this is kinda late, Implied/Referenced Character Death, I’m sorry, Romance, aralyn - Freeform, nothing too major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_shui/pseuds/san_shui
Summary: It’s Christmas break, and everyone goes home for the holidays, except Aragon, who stays on campus.A sweet surprise comes on Christmas Day.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Araleyn College AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701946
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So sorry that this came late, but the month isn’t over it yet! Wow can’t believe 2020 is almost done. I hope y’all had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year (Eve)!
> 
> Okay, I know Ferdinand II of Aragon didn’t die until years later after his wife’s, but might as well put some more angst on Catalina. rip
> 
> Also I realized that I messed up on the years of uni in the UK with the ones in US and their ages, so we’re going with the schedule of the UK but with the same education years as the US.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

Christmas break had arrived at last. Between that stupid Henry drama and midterm exams, the six barely had a chance of rest. But now it was the weekend, and everyone could finally relax for the next few weeks. Much to the staff’s pleasure and recommendation, students usually leave for home on the weekend after exams, though if necessary, some would spend the break on campus.

On Friday, December 11th, the group decided to have a small Christmas party before they all split. To Anne and Kat’s instance, they had a gingerbread house competition. They separated into two teams – the cousins vs non-cousins. Under the time limit of one hour, chaos was bound to happen. In the beginning, the girls were doing fine in their groups until Anne threw a skittle at Anna, making her mess up frosting the roof. Soon, the six were indulged in a food fight and sabotaging each other while at least one member continued to decorate the gingerbread house. By the end, both teams and the kitchen were covered in icing and all sorts of candies.

To determine the winner though, the six gathered four friends of theirs (Maggie, Bessie, Joan, and Maria) as judges. Ultimately, the cousins won, despite the other team’s gingerbread house being more decorative, because of the little snowman Kat made out of frosting and sprinkles.

After they cleaned everything up and returned to A’s room, five of them had one something important to do before they ended the night. To Catalina’s surprise, her friends pulled out a small wrapped box with a card on top and cake that said, “Happy Birthday!” Because it was least likely that they would see each other over the holiday, the five decided to celebrate Catalina’s birthday as well.

Even though the gift was from them, Anne was the one who bought it. Unwrapping the box, Catalina was met with a thin gold cuff bracelet with black lettering that read “loved” on the outside, and the words “thanks for being our friend” on the inside. She happily slipped on the bracelet, then read the card that was filled with kind messages. Catalina’s heart melted, and she wanted to cry from her friends’ thoughtfulness. Even though it wasn’t much, that was the best birthday celebration and gift she ever had.

To top of the perfect party, the group settled around the sofa and watched Christmas movies until they fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, the group had to depart for the break. As if they weren’t close enough, most of them actually left with another.

Kat had gone with Anna to Germany, to Anne’s shock. She feigned hurt when Kat told her, but really, Anne was fine with her cousin going with her roommate. Though, she did offer her house if Kat wanted to go. Kat reassured her cousin that she trusted Anna and that she would keep that offer in mind.

Jane (to a mild surprise) went with Cathy to her hometown in England. The blonde said that her family didn’t mind her being somewhere else for the holiday, as long as she checked in with them every once and awhile. At first, Jane offered for Cathy to come with her, but (no offense to Jane), there was no way Cathy would’ve gone with her to the Seymour household. Apparently, she had dated Thomas Seymour (Jane’s older brother) in her first year at uni, but they had to break up due to some . . . complications. Cathy wouldn’t say, but everyone guessed it wasn’t well. So for Cathy’s sake, and for a “change of scenery” as Jane reasoned, the blonde decided to go with her.

That left Catalina and Anne. Like the previous pair, Anne too was staying somewhere in England. What shocked Anne (and everyone else but Cathy) was that Catalina was also staying in England.

In fact, she was staying on campus.

Truthfully, that should not have come as a surprise since Catalina did it last year, but that was before they were close. But now that they were dating (again), Anne didn’t think it was fair and wanted to do something about it.

While the others left during the weekend, Anne had stayed with Catalina for half of the week to celebrate her birthday. Throughout her stay, Anne tried multiple times to convince Catalina to come with her, but the Spaniard was stubborn.

Sadly, Thursday came too quickly, the day Anne had to leave. Sometime in the afternoon, the two were currently packing Anne’s luggage into her car, which wasn’t a lot. Even though it was late, Anne gave one last try.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come? My family wouldn’t mind guests, and I’ll keep George out of trouble,” Anne said, shutting the trunk.

Catalina chuckled and shook her head.

“I don’t want to impose. Besides, I’ve done this before. I’ll be fine,” she reassured.

Anne faced her with a frown.

“I just . . . hate knowing that you’ll be alone,” she whispered.

“I– yeah, I’ll hate that too to be honest–“

Anne’s head shot up.

“Then why won’t you come with me?” she pleaded.

“Because that’s your family–“

“So are you!”

The words left Catalina as she stared, stunned. Anne sighed.

“Lina, please rethink this.”

Catalina’s expression softened. She approached Anne and took her hands.

“I’m sorry, but my mind’s made up. And . . . I don’t really think I can handle seeing a . . . well, happy family around this time,” Catalina said sincerely.

Anne’s brows furrowed. She already knew about Catalina’s relationship with her sisters, but she had a feeling there was something else. Nonetheless, Anne understood and didn’t want to press.

“You’re really bad at trying to ease me here,” Anne tried to tease.

Catalina chuckled then kissed her. Anne sagged into it and wrapped her arms around her neck while Catalina had hers around her waist.

When they broke apart, Catalina was smirking and Anne had on a scolding look.

“Nice try,” she said.

“It did ease a bit, did it not?” Catalina teased.

Anne rolled her eyes, trying to contain a blush. Catalina laughed.

“You’re cute when you blush.”

Anne pouted, which only made Catalina laugh more. Her laughs faded, and she became serious again.

“Anne, please don’t worry about me too much. If it helps, we can text every day whenever you want,” she said.

Anne lowered her head and entwined their hands again.

“Yeah I guess . . .”

Catalina grinned then kissed her on the forehead.

“I’ll be fine, _querida_ ,” she whispered.

Anne sighed then rested her head against her chest. Catalina responded by holding her in an embrace. They stayed like that for a minute until Catalina slightly pulled back and cupped Anne’s face, lifting Anne’s gaze to hers.

“Hey. We’ll be together again before you know it,” Catalina said.

Anne smiled then placed a hand on Catalina’s.

“Please be safe,” she said quietly.

Catalina’s thumb caressed Anne’s cheek.

“I will. You do the same, okay?”

Anne nodded.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Catalina then drew her into another kiss. Anne wished it was longer, but unfortunately, time wouldn’t freeze for them. Catalina broke from the kiss and stared lovingly into Anne’s eyes.

“I’ll miss you,” she said.

“I’ll miss you too. Don’t forget, you have Festus if you’re feeling down or whatever,” Anne said, smirking.

Catalina rolled her eyes.

“Indeed. I’ll be sure to give him some attention over the break,” Catalina joked.

“You better.”

Catalina chuckled then kissed her on the cheek.

“Love you, Anne. Be safe, and I hope you have a good break.”

“You too, _chérie_ ,” Anne replied with a soft smile.

Catalina gave her hand a squeeze then stepped to the side as Anne got into her car. After the car backed out, Anne and Catalina looked at each other once more and gave a small wave, then Anne drove off. Catalina followed the car out of the parking lot and watched it sadly for a bit before spinning on her heel towards her dormitory.

When Aragon returned to her room, she was met with unusual silence. Normally, she would’ve liked it, but knowing that her friends were all gone didn’t make it feel that welcoming.

Although, she could’ve gone with either Cathy or Anne. Cathy did offer as well, but like she said to Anne, she didn’t want to impose. Even though the Aragon’s and the Parr’s were fairly close, Catalina didn’t want to be a burden to them over the holiday.

As Catalina walked towards her bed, she paused at the photographs hanging on her wall. Her eyes landed on the one family picture she owned. Catalina plucked the picture off the string and held it gently in her hand.

Catalina’s heart wrenched at the smiling faces. Her family. Happy. Together.

So far that she knew, both of her sisters were alive. As for her parents . . . both were dead. No one except Cathy knew this, but before Catalina entered uni, her mother died from a high fever that the doctors failed to bring down. A couple of months later, her father joined his wife from tuberculosis. Her mother’s death left her heart broken more than any breakup could’ve, but her father’s . . . she wasn’t that close to him, especially after his wife died – he became distant. When he died, that only left Catalina numb.

Dealing with a death (nonetheless two) was obviously different than dealing with fallouts. Fallouts, she could manage to talk about, but her parents’ deaths? That’s a touchy subject. But she refused to focus on that and instead, poured herself into school.

Even though the picture hung on the wall, Catalina would go days without a glimpse. Not wanting to be reminded of the past. Plus, she had her friends to keep her busy and happy. Except for today. Now, she had the entire break to stare at it without anyone knowing nor preventing her. With the lonely atmosphere, Catalina could stare at it all she wanted to.

“I miss you,” she whispered.

To which family member, she didn’t know. Perhaps all of them or just one of them. Either way, looking at the picture depressed her and made her long for those wholesome years.

Refusing to go down memory lane, she snapped herself back to reality and returned the picture to the wall. Once she did, Catalina eyed at the other pictures – the ones of her new family. She smiled, then checked the time. Realizing she hadn’t had dinner yet, she grabbed her coat and items then headed out the door.

* * *

Throughout the break, Catalina and Anne texted and FaceTimed non-stop (of course, they chatted with the others too). Most of the time, they’d FaceTime during the night, which would usually end up with Anne falling asleep first, and Catalina either keeping the call on for a bit longer or ending it – all the while with a fond smile.

It was nice to be in constant communication with Anne (and the others) again, but it wasn’t the same virtually. The Spaniard preferred in person, but this was what she signed herself to. So she couldn’t really complain.

At midnight, Catalina was rudely awakened by a notification. Dazed, she grabbed her phone and turned it on. She squinted at the brightness, but once her eyes adjusted, she read the text.

**Private: Aragon and Boleyn**

**GREMLIN:** MERRY CHRISTMAS!! ❤️💚❤️💚🎁🎁🎁🎄🌟

Catalina couldn’t stop the grin that tugged on her lips.

**MASSIVE CATHOLIC:** merry Christmas to you too!❤️

**GREMLIN:** missing u rn!

**MASSIVE CATHOLIC:** miss you too!

**GREMLIN:** wish u were here 🥺

**MASSIVE CATHOLIC:** I wish you were with me too

**GREMLIN:** 🥰

**MASSIVE CATHOLIC:** is it okay if we talk later? I’m really tired rn and would like some sleep because SOMEONE has been keeping me up the past few nights

**GREMLIN:** hehe yeah sure i love you!

**MASSIVE CATHOLIC:** I love you too!

Catalina turned off her phone and yawned. She loved Anne to death, but just because she was a 24/7 energy drink didn’t mean Catalina was. Catalina pulled up her blankets, hugged Festus to her chest, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Around 9 o’clock, Catalina was once again rudely awakened by a noise. Except this one was from outside her door. She knew it wasn’t the cleaning people because they had yesterday, today, and tomorrow off. So who the heck was knocking on her door at nine in the morning?

Catalina slipped on a sweatshirt –a green one that she stole from Anne before she left– and sweatpants then cautiously approached the door. When she opened it, her jaw dropped.

Before her stood a figure in winter boots, blank pants, a green sweater, and a black coat with its sleeves cuffed to show the white fabric of the insides.

“Merry Christmas, Lina!” Anne exclaimed.

Before Catalina could react, Anne threw herself into her girlfriend’s arms. Though Catalina was thrown a little off balance, she held her ground. She caught Anne and wrapped her into a tight hug, resting her head on the girl’s shoulder. In turn, Anne buried her head into Catalina’s collarbone.

A minute passed, and they pulled away. Both with wide grins on their faces.

“What are you doing here?” Catalina asked incredulously.

“Um to see you, duh,” Anne answered, then tilted her head. “Is that my sweatshirt?”

Catalina blushed as she glanced down at it. “Um . . . yeah.”

Anne chuckled. “Aww that’s so cute! Green looks good on you.”

“Shut up,” Catalina mumbled, but it gave zero bite. She was too joyful to mock back, though her smile faltered. “Wait, what about your family?”

“They’re okay with it. I got to spend the entire break with them anyway, and because I wanted to see you today, my parents made the exception for me to open my gifts yesterday,” Anne explained.

“Oh, um okay.”

Anne smiled then remembered that she was holding something.

“Oh! Speaking of gifts, I brought you one,” she said, thrusting the box towards her.

Catalina looked at her curiosity and took the package. It was wrapped in pretty green and red wrapping paper with a gold tie on top. Catalina untied the bow then took off the lid.

Inside was a beautiful, gold locket in the shape of a heart.

Catalina pulled it out and looked it over in awe. She opened the locket to see a tiny picture of her and Anne. Anne had an arm around her neck with her face pressed against Catalina’s. Catalina remembered when this was taken.

It was during exams, Catalina was sitting in the library studying, and Anne sauntered in, suddenly pulled Catalina in, said “Smile!” and took a selfie. Catalina asked her why Anne did that, and her response was “Because you’ve been having that borning, serious look this whole week, so I thought I would change it for a bit.”

Catalina smiled fondly at the memory.

“Do you like it?” Anne asked.

“It’s gorgeous, Anne. I love it. Thank you,” Catalina said, then kissed her passionately.

“You’re welcome,” Anne said into the kiss.

Anne felt Catalina frown and pulled back, looking at her worried.

“What is it?” she asked.

“I did get you a gift, and it was supposed to come earlier this week, but something happened and it got delayed. I don’t know when it’s coming, but you will have it soon, so–“

Anne cut her off by connecting their lips.

“It’s fine, I can wait. You didn’t have to get me anything,” she said.

“Neither did you.”

Anne shrugged. “I wanted to.”

Catalina smiled. “So did I.” Then she glanced at the time on her phone. “Um, have you eaten?”

“Yes, but I can eat now if you haven’t.” Anne’s eyes widened. “Wait a minute, were you sleeping in?” she asked slyly.

“I was planning on it, but then you came.”

“Sorry,” Anne said, ducking her head.

Catalina chuckled. “It’s fine. I’m usually up around now anyway. Would you want to go out or have it cooked here?”

“I don’t care. Up to you.”

Catalina hummed. “We’ll stay here then. Are you good with pancakes?”

Anne’s face lit. “Yes!”

Catalina smiled. “Okay, wait there.”

She returned to her room, set the box on her desk, clipped the necklace around her neck, grabbed her key, then walked to Anne.

“Ready?”

Anne nodded eagerly. Catalina smiled, closed the door, then took Anne’s hand in hers.

In the kitchen, both girls were up by the stove. Normally Anne would sit at a table and watch Catalina, but today, she wanted to help. They were currently watching a pancake in the pan, almost ready to flip it. When that side looked done, Catalina was about to flip it with a spatula, but Anne stopped her.

“Wait, can I flip it with the pan? You know like those fancy chefs?” she pleaded.

Catalina looked at her, amused, but stepped back.

“Go ahead,” she said with a gesture.

Anne grinned then grabbed the handle. She took a breath then flipped it. The pancake made one flip then landed safely into the pan. It wasn’t perfect –the pancake had folded in itself– but she did it nonetheless.

“Haha yes!’ Anne cheered, setting the pan back on the stove.

Catalina laughed. “Good job.”

“I feel like you were doubting my abilities,” Anne said, craning her head towards her girlfriend.

Catalina shrugged and smirked. “Me? Never.”

Anne scrunched her face at her. “Liar,” she teased.

Catalina put the spatula down and approached her from behind. She wrapped her arms around Anne’s waist and kissed her neck with a hum. Heat ran up Anne’s cheeks, and her brain forgot to function.

“You’re gonna burn that,” Catalina commented.

Her mind returned, and Anne panicked. Catalina let go and watched her girlfriend yelp and quickly turn off the stove.

“Shit. Did I kill it?” she asked.

Catalina cocked her head at the somewhat burnt pancake.

“Well, it was never alive in the first place, but I think it’s fine,” she reassured.

Catalina scooped the pancake off onto a plate on the counter then grabbed the syrup bottle and poured some on it. She then cut a piece with her fork and took a bite. She swallowed then looked at Anne with a blank expression.

Anne winced. “It’s bad, isn’t it.”

Catalina’s face broke into a grin, and she shook her head.

“No, it’s actually good. I was messing with you,” she said lightly.

Anne pouted. “That wasn’t nice.”

Catalina laughed then held her fork with a piece on it towards Anne.

“You wanna try it?” she offered.

Anne’s expression softened and she leaned forward, opening her mouth. Catalina gently put the food into her mouth then set the fork down and waited for Anne’s reaction.

“Huh . . . okay yeah, that’s not that bad,” she noted.

Catalina smiled. “Care to make another?”

Anne beamed.

* * *

A few hours later, they were chilling in Aragon’s room when Catalina got a notification about a package delivered at the parcel. Pleased, Catalina stood up and offered a hand to Anne.

“I think your present arrived,” she said.

“Really? Sweet! Let’s go get it!” Anne beamed.

“Give me a minute.”

Catalina swapped her sweatpants for jeans and put on boots and a trench coat then faced Anne.

“Now we can leave.”

* * *

After they retrieved the package, they returned to Aragon’s dorm. Anne was anxious and excited from the walk to the parcel and back, desperate to know what’s inside.

“Can I open it now?” she asked like a kid would on Christmas Day.

Catalina chuckled and handed her the box. “Sure.”

Immediately, Anne tore it open then gasped.

“You got me heelys?!” she exclaimed.

“Is that okay?” Catalina asked, apprehensively.

“Okay? It’s more than okay! This is amazing!” Anne said in glee.

Catalina giggled. “Good to know.”

The heelys were straight black with a white sole that had two wheels on the heel side. Anne was elated and gave Catalina a tight hug. Before she put on the shoes, she took a picture of them and sent it to the group chat.

**Group Chat: THE QUEENS**

**GREMLIN:** [sent an image]

**GREMLIN:** they see me rolling–

**BABEY:** THEY HATING

**BADA$$:** omg u did not! dude that’s awesome!

**SLEEP DEPRIVED:** cool

**THE MUM:** Nice. Who got you those?

**GREMLIN:** Lina

**BADA$$:** u’re joking

**MASSIVE CATHOLIC:** she is not

**SLEEP DEPRIVED:** oof that’s gonna be a big regret

**MASSIVE CATHOLIC:** i know but right now she’s happy so I’ll take it

**BABEY:** please tell me u’ll wear those on campus

**GREMLIN:** of course 💚

**BABEY:** yee

**BADA$$:** we now have a rolling safety hazard

**GREMLIN:** HEY! if anyone runs into me that’s their fault cause u best believe I’d be shouting at everyone to move

**BADA$$:** aight

**GREMLIN:** I’ll let u guys know how it goes right now i have a date with destiny

**BABEY:** Catalina please record her!

**MASSIVE CATHOLIC:** gladly

Glancing up from her phone, Catalina saw that Anne had already put on one shoe and was doing the other.

“Okay. I’m ready!” she beamed.

Anne carefully stood up, but since they were also made for walking, she eased onto her feet. Catalina shook her head with a small smile gracing her lips.

“You are a literal child.”

Anne stuck out her tongue, which further proved Catalina’s point.

“Come on. I want to see how fast these can go.” Anne gasped. “Do you think the gym is unlocked?”

The gym was the best bet since the hallway was too narrow and outside was covered in snow.

Catalina shrugged. “It usually is, but I don’t know with the break. we can try.”

“Let’s go!”

Anne tugged on Catalina’s arm and they headed out.

* * *

“Ugh! Locked,” Anne grunted after yanking on the door.

Catalina frowned. “Anywhere else?”

Anne thought for a moment. Turning around, her eyes surveyed the area. As a caution, Catalina forced Anne to take off the wheels to avoid injuries. She was really tempted to try it out here, but removing the snow could take a while. They would need a shovel or something that could move it–

“Wait! The parking lot! That shouldn’t have snow inside because of the floors and it’s completely open!” Anne recommended.

Catalina smiled. “Smart. Lead the way.”

When they arrived, the deck was pretty much deserted.

“This is perfect,” Anne noted, and began to put in her wheels.

“It does work,” Catalina commented.

“Alright! Good to go!” Anne claimed, standing up. She rolled to Catalina and gave her phone to her. “Okay, so you can record on mine and put the timer on yours.”

Catalina raised her brows. “And how exactly fast do you think you’ll be going?”

“I don’t know, but we can calculate the data. Imma start here” –referring to where Catalina stood– “and I’ll stop there,” she said, pointing at the back.

Catalina sighed. “Okay.”

Anne got in a running stance while Catalina set up the phones.

“You good?” Catalina asked. Anne nodded.

“Alright. Ready. Set. Go!”

Catalina began the timer right as Anne sped off.

Anne managed to pick up speed within seconds. With the finish line in sight, Anne failed to see what was in front of her. Unfortunately, one of the wheels hit a rock and forced her off balance. Anne tried to regain it, but instead, tripped and ended up falling forward. In a panic, she threw her hands out in front in an attempt to soften the fall.

That hurt like hell.

Boleyn skidded across the ground for a few seconds and stopped on her side. Eyes squeezed shut, her body curled in on herself as she cradled her bloody hands to her chest. She wasn’t sure when it started, but the sight of blood made her uncomfortable. She just hoped nothing was broken.

“ANNE!”

Catalina sprinted towards her girlfriend. She watched helplessly Anne fly through the air almost in slow motion.

As Anne laid on the ground, the sounds of footsteps rapidly got closer. When Catalina approached the girl, she kneeled down and cradled Anne’s head on her lap.

“Anne? Anne, are you alright?” Catalina’s voice trembled.

Anne opened her eyes and gave a weak toothy grin. Catalina let out a breath.

“Oh thank God. You idiot you scared me,” she breathed.

“Sorry,” Anne whispered.

Catalina looked her over and noticed the blood.

“We need to treat those before they get infected. Are you hurt anywhere else?” she asked, a little frantic.

Anne moved her head, arms, and legs then shook her head. Catalina also checked and was satisfied to not see any severe damages – just a scratch on Anne’s pants by the knee, but no blood.

“Okay, hang tight.”

Catalina pocketed the phones (after turning them off) then lifted Anne into her arms, bridal style. Anne curled into Catalina’s chest in content.

“I got you,” Catalina reassured.

Anne let her eyes shut as they exited the building into the drizzling snow.

After fumbling with the keys, Catalina unlocked the door and placed Anne on her bed. She took off Anne’s shoes and put them by the bed.

“I’ll be right back.”

She retreated into the bathroom and got a damp cloth, bandages, and some painkillers. She got out a water bottle from the mini fridge then sat on the edge of the bedside.

“May I see your hands?” Catalina asked quietly.

Anne nodded, and Catalina tenderly grabbed a hand and began to clean it. While she did, Anne looked the other way and let her eyes roam the wall of pictures. Her gaze fell upon the family photo and frowned.

Catalina rarely spoke of her family, and Anne understood why for the most part, but she still wanted to learn more. Like why wasn’t Catalina home in Spain with them? Did something happen? Why did Catalina felt the need to hide them?

Catalina (next to Kat) was the least to speak about her childhood and home life, and it perplexed everyone, but Cathy kept telling them to not bring it up unless Catalina did. Anne tried to get Cathy to tell her one time, but she refused and told her that Catalina would tell when she wanted to. So Anne backed off, but every now and then, she would think about it.

Anne redirected her gaze to see Catalina wrapping the bandages on her hands then grab the water and the pill.

“Here.”

Anne lifted her head (with a little help from Catalina) and swallowed the liquid and the pill. Anne rested her head and watched Catalina put the dirty rag into the bathroom then returning to her.

“How are you feeling?” Catalina asked.

“Okay. Hands hurt but that’s it,” Anne answered. “Can you take off my jacket?”

Catalina nodded and assisted Anne then placed the jacket on her chair. Her own coat joined it, as well as her boots on the floor.

Catalina glanced back at her. “Do you mind if I . . .” She gestured to the bed.

Anne giggled at Catalina’s awkwardness and scooted over. When she did, her shoulder bumped into an object, and she glimpsed to see and laughed.

“Have you been sleeping with Festus?” she asked, bewildered.

Catalina blushed and grabbed the plushie to set it on the floor, but Anne stopped her.

“Can I hold him?”

Catalina blinked then grinned and handed the plushie to her. Anne held him tightly as Catalina lied down and wrapped Anne into her arms, letting the girl rest on her chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Anne spoke.

“Lina?”

“Hm?”

“Um, why did you stay here? For the break, I mean,” Anne hesitantly asked. She felt Catalina tense.

“I . . . don’t have a family to go back to,” she said quietly.

Anne lifted her eyes to Catalina’s sad ones.

“Oh . . . I’m so sorry.”

Catalina made a slight shake of her head. “It’s fine.”

“. . . did they love you?”

Catalina gave her a questionable look but replied, “Yes.”

“Then it’s not fine,” Anne stated.

Catalina softened at Anne’s sincerity. She took a breath and spoke.

“You already know about my sisters, but my parents . . . they’re um . . .”

Anne placed a hand on hers.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Catalina gave a small smile.

“I want to.”

Anne nodded and held her hand.

“Before I attended here, my mom died in November; and my dad died in January. Only a few months apart. Both from some sort of sickness. My mom had a high fever that the doctors were too late to bring down, and my dad had tuberculosis.”

Anne’s grip tightened, and that comforted Catalina.

“It was already hard with Juana leaving, but my mom’s death . . . I denied it for the longest time. I loved her and she cared for me well, and her absence was just– I couldn’t handle it. My dad took it worse. He became distant and mourned for her every day. Isabella, my older sister, came for the funeral and stayed for a bit. She was going to leave for the new year, but then Dad died, changing her plans. She didn’t have to, but Isabella stayed for a few months to help me, but then left after seeing me off for uni.”

“I’m sorry,” was the only response Anne had.

“It’s–“ the word “fine” was on the tip of Catalina’s tongue, but she decided to stay honest. “It still hurts to think about them. Isabella checks in every once and a while, but it’s never for long.”

A tear fell down Catalina’s cheek, and the Spaniard angrily wiped at her eyes.

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

Anne cupped her face and looked her in the eyes.

“I can never imagine what you’ve been through, and it must’ve been tough. It’s okay to cry. It hurts, I know. But please, don’t ever apologize for crying now matter how long ago it happened. I’ve told you this before and I’ll say it again – you don’t have to be strong all the time. You have me and the others, and we’ll be here for you. I made the mistake of leaving you last month, but Lina, know that I will forever be by your side from now on. So if you need a shoulder to cry on or someone to hold you, I’ll be here.”

Tears flowed down Catalina’s face, but a watery smile appeared on her lips.

“Thank you, Anne,” she whispered.

Anne grinned and wiped away the tears.

“I love you,” she said in a whisper.

“I love you too.”

Anne then noticed something above Catalina’s head, and she glanced up. Catalina followed her gaze.

“Is that . . . mistletoe?” Anne said, almost in a teasing tone.

“Ah, yeah. I didn’t put that there though. I think Cathy did as a joke, but I, um, didn’t have the heart to take it down,” Catalina replied, bashful.

Anne giggled. “It’s cute.”

Catalina lowered her eyes to meet Anne’s with a scowl. Anne smirked then connected their lips. Catalina reciprocated with her arms around her waist, making the kiss deeper. After however long, they broke apart to gasp for air. Anne couldn’t help but laugh at the dorky smile Catalina wore. In turn, Catalina laughed and kissed her again. A minute later, she cut off the kiss.

“Is there anything else you want to do?” she asked.

“Can’t we just do this?” Anne pleaded innocently.

Catalina chuckled. “We could. I was just wondering.”

“Well . . . do you want to watch a Christmas movie?” Anne suggested.

“Do you?”

“Sure if you want to.”

Catalina nodded then grabbed the remote from the bedside table and pointed it at the TV that hung on the wall across from her (and above her desk).

“Which movie?” Catalina asked.

“How about The Grinch with Jim Carrey?”

Catalina gave a weird look.

“That movie’s ridiculous.”

Ann gasped in surprise and feigned hurt.

“That movie is hilarious! It’s Jim Carrey!”

Catalina rolled her eyes, but clicked on it anyway.

“Yay!” Anne cheered.

“I’m only watching this for you,” Catalina said.

“Oh, we can change it if you want, you don’t have to–“

Catalina kissed her.

“I won’t. You’re here with me, and that’s all I want. If it means watching this movie, then I’ll gladly do it,” Catalina said sincerely.

Anne warmed at her words and snuggled into her side.

“Anne?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you . . . for everything,” Catalina said.

Anne faced her with a beaming smile.

“Merry Christmas, Lina.”

Catalina’s smile matched Anne’s.

“Merry Christmas, Anne.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay well and safe! Comment and kudos! <3
> 
> Anne’s outfit: https://images.app.goo.gl/E5hFTsjJti4yLfbu8


End file.
